


Cassadaga Bound

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: Mulder's heard about Cassadaga and wants to visit while Scully and he are in Florida.
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Cassadaga Bound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts).



"How did you even hear about this place, Mulder?" Dana noted there was a dot near I-4 labeled 'Cassadaga' on the Florida map.

"It's famous. Well, infamous." Mulder did that head-tilt thing he did when he didn't want to shrug because he had his hands on the wheel. "Would you believe a lot of local people believe all the witches, demons, and devils of the world live in Cassadaga?"

The I-4 overpass led into them into a tiny, run-down town. Dana glanced sideways at Mulder. His lips tightened and he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. The buildings on either side of the street looked old and in need of work. People crowded the few businesses; the Purple Rose on the north side of the street and the Andrew Jackson Davis Memorial Building on the south.

Dana squinted out the car window. "I don't think there's enough room in this town for all the witches, or demons, or devils in _Florida_ , let alone the world."

The road took an abrupt left, forcing Mulder to pay attention to the car or drive down what amounted to a hill in Central Florida. "Whoa!"

"Well that was a 'look fast or you'll miss it' kind of place," Dana said, glancing back over her shoulder.

Mulder noticed the street and took an angled left, heading back up into the town.

"Mulder," Dana whined. "You aren't seriously thinking about stopping here, are you?"

"Don't you want to know the future?" Mulder guided the rental car into a space at the side of the road.

Dana fixed him with a look. "It's hot out there. And humid."

"We're used to walking around D.C. in wool."

Ugh. Point one to Mulder. "I don't believe in psychics."

He turned off the engine and pulled the keys. "Clyde Bruckman."

Ugh, point two. "I don't want to."

Mulder popped the door. "Stop whining, Scully, and let's find the future." He scrambled out and hesitated, one hand on the door, one on the roof.

Dana peered at him. She could hear him sniffing. "What's that smell?"

With a sigh, Dana opened her door. "Florida."

Across the roof of the car, Mulder nodded. He stepped away from the car and closed the door. "Ready?"

Sweat popped out as soon as she left the air conditioning behind. "No."

Mulder started walking toward a shop with a sign proclaiming it to be the Purple Rose. "C'mon, Scully, I'll buy you a crystal."

"But I don't want a crystal. I want air conditioning and a cold drink." Dana dragged after him. Seriously. How did Mulder find all the weird little towns? And why did she keep following him around them?

At least she'd always have fun stories to tell her Mother when she made it home.

**Author's Note:**

> This story wanted to be so much longer. Even though Cassadaga really is a very tiny town of maybe 150 people (at least during the 90s when I lived there - I know it's grown since I left, but much of Florida has), there are some interesting things there, not the least being the Spiritualists and the psychic camp. 
> 
> I would move back there in a heartbeat. I love that place, even with people accusing me of being a 'Cassadaga witch'. It's a proud title. :D


End file.
